User talk:Sango 珊瑚
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Sango page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 03:25, November 24, 2010 Ryujin no Tessaiga I don't think you should move any Final Act episode pages. It's pretty much the policy of the site for them to be named as they are. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:List of published media Okay, I think I did as you've asked. Go see =) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 15:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Rowan Salazar (Owls) 21:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode 166–67 Hello! Can you upload some screenshots from these episodes (especially ep. 166) of Goryomaru, Gyoja (the kids), Hakudoshi, Inuyasha group and others? A face shot of Goryomaru would be amazing too (the current one is Low quality). Thanks, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 06:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks in advance! As for the sliders, yeah I know the characters pic is edited. It is not a fan-art, so I guess it's okay. I re-sized it to 673 x 410, but I guess it's not enough. I'll crop them further :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL =D [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 13:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Ich würde dich gerne zu uns ins Anime Couples Wiki einladen. Kitty3989 22:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sara Asano I'm not sure how to go about this, but you have been moving pages based on something you have read on another website. Please keep in mind that our source material is not exclusive to such sites. I do not think you should move pages which are not necessarily incorrect as they currently exist without a discussion with other contributors. Thank you. Please do not undo any of my moves without further discussion, as I do not want to get into an edit war with anyone. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *I scanned through the dubbed version just now and you were right, she never presents her full name, which I thought she did. Nevertheless, just because your sources and even the anime don't mention her family name, that doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't have one. Considering that she was a princess of a major clan, I find it very unlikely that she would not bear the Asano name. Of course, that's drawing a line between the dots, but I think it's pretty logical. Still, if other people feel that she doesn't belong to Clan Asano or that we shouldn't make that assumption, I may defer my objection based on that consensus.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nazuna Hi Sango chan. Does 'Nazuna' mean "Shepherd's purse"? I used Google Translate (again!) By the way, you don't have to add meaning to all the pages the anonymous user tags with "Name meaning: " =) 良牙 (talk) 14:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : That's the reason I don't add it into character infobox! XD I still wonder who(anonymous user) do these. Sango 珊瑚 14:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, that user has been adding that to many articles. They were also blocked by Serena, once :O I've notified the user and LOL they ask you for the meanings :D 良牙 (talk) 14:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, I just know some of the Kanji. Actually not all of Inuyasha characters are having kanji as their names(but character infobox just show kanji, nor hiragana nor katakana). You say block by our admin, no wonder some of the articles have such notifications. :S But once I put their names into character infobox for unnamed Japanese names, I'll try to check back by surfing Inuyasha official websites, especially Sunrise and YTV. " Sango 珊瑚 14:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Atleast you know Japanese, I don't even know it =( I did notice that some character names are in Hiragana and others are in Katakana. There are many pages with "Name meaning: " and "Add photo: " :S I wonder where Serena is. She hasn't edited since January! 良牙 (talk) 14:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: Perhaps Suzaku knows it. :S I have something that I wanna ask her. While I wanna add some categories into certain article(characters), I notice there are 2 categories: 'humans' and 'human', and I start confuse which one I should add into. ":( I leave a message right her talk page, but she not yet reply it. Sango 珊瑚 15:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: I find some meaning of Nazuna was "winter cress or yellow rocket". I hope you read this Sango. :::: Where did you find this?? :O Sango 珊瑚 15:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: I just search picture on Google. I hope you read this Sango. :::: Right here it says some kind of flower, perhaps it is 'shepherd's purse'...o.o The colour of flower is yellow and its size is very small. Chinese consider it as 'vegetable'. Sango 珊瑚 04:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::It should be shepherd's purse (ナズナ) then. 良牙 (talk) 04:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Did that fellow(Wikia Contributor) agree? (I dunno what's your name) Sango 珊瑚 04:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::If you look closer, Nazuna's cloth has flower picture on. I hope you read this Sango. :::::Yeah, I already saw it before. 'Shepherd's purse' should be her name. :\ Sango 珊瑚 09:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::No you are wrong, her name meaning must be "winter cress or yellow rocket". please just search picture on Google and write Nazuna and then you will see. I hope you read this Sango. :::::If that's her name, what about this? O_o http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/shepherd%27s_purse--[[User:Sango 珊瑚|Sango 珊瑚]] 10:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just search Nazuna on Wikipedia once before, i just now "winter cress or yellow rocket" thats her name meaning. Please just understand, i hope you read this Sango. :::::We gotta wait the other fellow(Ryoga) first. :\ And then we make a final conclusion, okay? Sango 珊瑚 10:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I can't find any page that says Nazuna is winter cress. They all say it's Shepherd's purse. 良牙 (talk) 13:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I just fond it for long time ago, please believe me. And anyway peopIe thinks kind a fake about Nazunas name meaning going to be Shepherds purse. hope you read this Sango. ::::::Two times I find her name meaning is Shepherd's purse, so what should we do? Sango 珊瑚 15:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Come on Sango, "winter cress or yellow rocket" is totally logical of her name meaning. I hope you read this Sango. ::::::Lets say Sheperds purse, winter cress and yellow rocket is her name meaning. I hope you read this Sango. ::::::Do you mean 3 of them put together in character infobox? :OSango 珊瑚 17:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, just like Rins infobox. I hope you read this Sango. :::::::Winter cress and Shepherd's purse are two very different species, I think. Anyway, we can add "shepherd's purse" or "winter cress" (Yellow rocket is not needed as it's the same as Winter cress). 良牙 (talk) 03:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yes, we can.why do you say white cress?what about winter cress? ::::::::Sorry, typing error. "Shepherd's purse" or "Winter cress". 良牙 (talk) 07:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::"Winter cress" is best. I hope you read this. ::::::::My my, if we still don't give a best conclusion, I have to put both of them (shepherd's purse and winter cress) into character infobox. (Shepherd's purse this word makes me think about a vegetable called lady fingers, in other words is okra). :\Sango 珊瑚 14:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::We can have both of them. I hope you read this Sango. Chapters *Chapter 37 *Chapter 38 *Chapter 51 by *Chapter 10 JINIERULES 02:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, these chapters are for what purpose? O_o Sango 珊瑚 03:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Manga Hi. I hope you're not angry with me for messing up the chapter 38 page :) Don't you think we need to create pages for the opening, ending themes? Btw, off-topic: Have you seen this anime called The Law of Ueki? I am trying to expand the anime's wiki. 良牙 (talk) 12:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not angry at all, you're far way better than those unknown Wikia Contributors. :\ You mean Inuyasha opening and ending themes, eh? Somebody creates it already and it sets its title as Music, but only Inuyasha TFA opening theme and ending themes didn't add yet. Off-topic: I hear it before but I haven't watch it. XD Sango 珊瑚 12:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I thought I was starting to become a nuisance, for a moment there =D Yep, I mean the OP and EDs, separate pages actually. I asked Serena if she could create a template for the songs and she said she could, sometime... She's not active now =( :The Law of Ueki is good (I wouldn't call it great), the animation's pretty boring at places though. 良牙 (talk) 13:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :But you still watch it, and you're becoming admin at there. XD No, no, not at all. Somehow I remind myself again when I started edit the table at List of published media, I messed some of the columns, I had not choice but to call Serena for help (my first try on editing tables), luckily she didn't mad at me, or else I wouldn't dare to continue my edit on that page. :B Right now I already finish the chapter arrangements of table, it's about time to add Japanese title into each chapter. Yeah, that's pretty bad while she's not active since January, I wonder...does she busying something? Sango 珊瑚 13:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I adopted the wiki. Actually, I like the Law of Ueki manga a bit more than the anime. Yeah, I have no idea what happened to Serena :| 良牙 (talk) 11:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::O_o" Adopted wiki? That means it's not create by you, is it? But luckily somebody's gonna replace Serena for awhile. :) Sango 珊瑚 12:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep, I did not create it. Yeah, I'm glad someone's there to help us :) 良牙 (talk) 12:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Lucky you. o_o Right now, I'm trying to find someone else to help me at another Inuyasha Wiki. But I haven't create some best infoboxes yet, so I just create the other articles like episode pages and chapter pages. Apart from that, I also wanna help Urusei Yatsura Wikia too. ::::Truthfully, I wanna call somebody to help us edit Inuyasha Wikia, but.... :S Sango 珊瑚 12:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Lol, I'm alone there. Nobody's there to help me. I will wait for a few days and post a request at the Wikia: Editors needed page ;) 良牙 (talk) 13:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh really? O.o But at least you have somebody to help you right there. Mine is nobody, no one else. +_+ Sango 珊瑚 03:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Adminship vote Hi, Sango! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Rowan unexpectedly came back with bureaucrat status from Serena, and she made me an admin; therefore, I'm going to close the vote, since it's kind of redundant at this point. But I wanted to thank you for your vote of confidence. I hope I can help you with anything you might need. Just ask! :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : The Breaker Wiki Here. Whoa, whoa, whoa, I haven't master all the anime series yet. O_o"Sango 珊瑚 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't The Breaker a Korean manhwa? 良牙 (talk) 11:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah(based on the words), it is Korean manga. This is my first time I see such manga. Sango 珊瑚 11:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I've heard about it. My favourite Korean manga is Chronicles of the Cursed Sword :) 良牙 (talk) 11:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ohhh. :O (My first time ever). Seriously, I haven't read a Korean comic book, but I watch Korean animations. :S Sango 珊瑚 12:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I haven't watched any Korean animations yet =D 良牙 (talk) 12:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::You can watch some if you can. :) Had you ever hear Winter Sonata the Animation? Sango 珊瑚 12:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but I haven't seen it though Animax airs that show on Saturdays :) Do you see it? I thought it was a shoujo? I mean, geared towards girls? That's why I never saw it lol. 良牙 (talk) 12:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes i heard winter sonanta by JINIERULES 12:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@Ryoga: Yeah, but I haven't watch all the episodes. XD Actually it originates from Korean drama series called Winter Sonata, it's not shoujo at all, it's mainly about the romance between Joon-sang and Yu-jin while they are still teenagers. You can try to watch it. ;) Sango 珊瑚 13:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@JIN: Do you like to watch it?? :) Sango 珊瑚 13:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I see. I'll surely see it :) BTW, can you take a look at this nomination? :) 良牙 (talk) 13:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::One is weapon screencap, anothet one is Band of Seven picture...high quality enough. There's one thing that I wanna tell you about that jpg, I'm sure those characters come from Inuyasha Sunrise official website (located at character section)...but, where did you find this? :O Sango 珊瑚 03:24, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I meant supporting or opposing lol. I got it from the Spanish InuYasha Wiki. Somebody made it and I uploaded it here. 良牙 (talk) 06:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, but I didn't dare to 'disturb' the vote...I wonder how to use the vote, lol. " Sango 珊瑚 03:05, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::this is no time please you must become adimn of the breaker by JINIERULES 01:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Korean dramas IRIS + ATHENA AND DREAM HIGH BY JINIERULES 03:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I believe 2 of them are created by you, eh? O_o Too bad I didn't know a thing about them. <_> watch them at dramacrazy Need more i back by JINIERULES 03:43, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yo, I know you're still around. :) Sango 珊瑚 03:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sango, can you please go and tell Suzaku about gallerys?. Every wiki has gallerys, but Suzaku will not have. by Kikyogirl May 10 :Have you talk to Suzaku and Rowan Salazar, because Estiher siaw i think if i write right, is agreed with to have gallerys on this wiki. by Kikyogirl May 14 Re:Kagome Higurashi What exactly is the problem?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :You can look at my comments on Talk:Kagome Higurashi for an answer to the family section issue. As for the name meaning, I put up the translations myself into her infobox earlier today. Higurashi obviously means "sunset", so that's fine. As for Kagome, I distinctly remember the explanation from "Hitomiko's Barrier" being "birdcage", since that's why they did that dance around her while she was a child, similar to a cage. I have no idea where this "lost one" thing comes from. :/ So anyway, those are my thoughts on the matter, and I hope it settles your dispute with that other user.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::(Actually, do you think romaji is even necessary, since we use the phonetic spelling anyway?) But yeah, I agree; I've been meaning to add in a space for katakana/hiragana in the character infoboxes, for permanent use. I'll do that later today (or tomorrow depending on time zone :P ).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 06:45, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Important Sango chan, could you come on chat please? I need to discuss something important with you. 良牙 (talk) 12:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :What's the matter? I didn't see you around. Sango 珊瑚 13:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 288 We need talk about the holy pearl and i wrote 2 chapters by JINIERULES 11:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean Shikon no Tama? Sango 珊瑚 03:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :not Shikon no Tama The Chinese live action of inuyasha ::I saw that kind of poster before, but I don't have any idea what's playing during the live action. O.o Sango 珊瑚 11:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::the holy pearl with 32 episodes and i know you cannot speak chinese but you must watch it depsite yur commupter had slow connction :::No, no, no. I'm a Chinese who can speak Chinese. O_o" If I follow your instruction to watch that episode that you mentioned just now, that will be waste the time on waiting it loading. Besides, once the link is having interruption, the loading will just stop at any minute, and that's the reason I do not like to watch online videos. " Sango 珊瑚 03:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::i had fast connction in thailand and i aplogpzied because i dont know you speak chinese ::::It's okay, btw, do you call me to set some infobox at Serina and Suzuna?? Sango 珊瑚 11:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Conference Hi, I was thinking that sometime within the next couple of days all our main contributors could get together and have a conference-type thing on chat; just to get a sense of what sort of projects we're all working on, and maybe coordinate our activities to a degree. I think it could be really beneficial. What do you think? If you think you might want to attend, please tell me what day and time (EST) would work for you. Thanks!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) We Need Talk we need talk about this by JINIERULES 05:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Talk about what? Sango 珊瑚 03:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infobox character Hi Sango-chan, in fact, I'm a Wikian Template Editor and I usually make templates for my own. I don't need to copy whole TagSyned templates or base on MediaWiki:Common.css. I can make templates by directly code and original source, I truly have based on how does the infobox template here look like but I can be able to convert them to my own editorial style which I'm used to. That is easy :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 13:59, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Great, good luck, if you need help or have questions about wiki templates, feel free to ask me :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Rowan Salazar [Talk] 21:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I've fixed it and its now ready for use. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Take Look i put your Chinese wiki on character's pages with Spanish and Vietnamese by --JINIERULES 14:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ：Okay, thanks. :) Sango 珊瑚 14:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Floating Could you give me a link to your infobox? Let me see the source and fix it for you •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 13:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, I'm in my free time, happy editing, me too, I'm editing Perry the Platypus article. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Just change "wikitable" to "infobox" class and everything will be okay. :) I am glad to receive your sharing and they are so great :) Happy editing, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I Know it was my mistake by JINIERULES 04:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) NOH Mask's victims :read it chapter 24 scene by JINIERULES 11:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::what about characters (Noh Mask's victims) because you write Serina and Suzana's father *Chapter 23 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 My Lists Firetripper is one of RT's works and inspired of Inuyasha by JINIERULES 03:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yo! Aloha! Since I use Monobook skin, I don't get to see most of the "modifications" made on the wiki. But I'm very content with Monobook. As for the whole look of the wiki, yeah, I think it could be spruced up a little. You know, with a background, new slider images (I LOVE the ones you've used at ZH Inuyasha!) etc. :) Ryoga (talk) 03:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't know Rumiko loved pink color! Yes, the Phineas and Ferb wiki and InuYasha wiki look similar (layout). Ryoga (talk) 05:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Random idea What's your idea?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:23, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :More or less, yes. Thank you for clarifying. However, it's a little out of my scope. I'm just trying to do my best to make sure this wiki runs efficiently and is brought up to standard. If you want to start another project like that, feel free. But I doubt I would be much help anyway. Good luck, if you decide to go through with it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Decorations?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I agree. I've often thought about our lack of creative design. Unfortunately, that is by no means my area of expertise. I wouldn't even know where to start, really. Either in the idea department or its implementation. I say we brainstorm ideas with the rest of the community.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, but I apparently wasn't frank enough to get my point across. While I think the idea has merit, I have no intention of doing anything myself. It isn't my highest priority. And I don't think it has anything to do with how many contributors we get. The reason we don't have many editors is because Inuyasha (as a franchise) is old and less relevant than other, more current series. It also has a much smaller fan base, unlike, say, Dragon Ball (which continues to do things which preserves its relevancy and generate more fans). Hopefully that will change if and when the dub of the Final Act comes out. But, as far as numbers go, that's out of our hands. If you come up with a design, talk to Rowan Salazar, because I have no interest. An idea is one thing, but by now I would hope that most people realize that I'm too busy to deal with special projects like this, which don't have anything to do with content. It's nothing personal, I'm just busy.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::You're right, I think we definitely need to try and do that again. As soon as my schedule gets less hectic, that's the first thing I'm going to concentrate on, is getting us all together for a conference, so ideas like your's can be put out there in front of everybody for discussion. It'll get done, don't worry. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Help Sango chan, what does Setsuna no Takemaru mean, exactly? I found many meanings lol. You can reply on my talk page or here :) Ryoga (talk) 07:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uh... That page is shown to never have even existed. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 03:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I said to use the Fair use rationale template, you merely spelled it wrong. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 03:41, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It's no problem. Take care, and leave a message if you ever need any help. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Question Sango chan, do you know why some images have these horizontal lines running through them? (Eg: File:24x01.jpg) Ryoga (talk) 05:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Thanks Sango chan! :) Ryoga (talk) 11:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Request for Sister Wikis Okay!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kanji? Hiragana... etc. Honestly, I do know what kanji is, and I know what hiragana and katakana are, too. I merely used the same formatting as all the other infoboxes, and didn't think to adjust it for the theme infobox. Besides, if the songs aren't in kanji, then people can just leave the kanji field blank. Plus, the theme infobox is only for opening and ending themes, not character songs. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said, I know what all of them are. I just used a similar template to the Narutopedia's, which use "kanji" as one of the fields. I'll change them to Nihongo soon, though... Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wanted http://kyokainorinne.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity by please help the wiki of Rinne--JINIERULES 05:30, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Reason because wiki was abandoned by writers for few days i need help for Rinne Wiki because Rinne and Inuyasha had same creator by --JINIERULES 11:02, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Check Out!! Spanish Wiki of Inuyasha has other minor characters whom didn't make English wiki of Inuyasha but don't worry i had translator here by --JINIERULES 14:26, April 29, 2012 (UTC) lucky for me Piece enrik will help him because he knows speaking spanish by JINIERULES 14:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Kikyo Sango chan, would you be able to add Fair use rationale to this file? Thanks! Ryoga (talk) 06:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi can you expain what Naraku insulted his honor when he kidnapped Rin means and the page on Rin in the Relationships part about Jaken saying due to his openly disgusted opinion of humans is he talking about hemself or Sesshomaru do you know why sessy keep her and Kōhaku whith him.Tyraj 21:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Kaijinbō's name meaning I assumed you were equally confused as I was by the "bow" translation of the last kanji in Kaijinbō's name. I did some checking and I believe that "bow" is just a phonetic translation of the 坊 character, and doesn't actually refer to a bow, as in a bow and arrow. I looked on the Japanese Wikipedia, and two translations seemed more likely. Apparently, "bō" is an less frequently used male analogue to "-chan." This didn't seem very likely, so I used the second translation, which is derived from a word for a Buddhist priest's quarters. The word eventually came to refer simply to a monk, so I have replaced "bow" with that translation.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It can mean "guy" or "boy" in Japanese, too. Just not in this case. And Kagome's name is explicitly stated in the anime to mean "birdcage." Since her first name is not written with kanji, we'll have to rely on the anime for that translation.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess so.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Sango-chan! Thanks for letting me know. We only use Japanese names in places where they would be recognized, like Kaze no Kizu for example. I've never heard of Gokurakuchō before, so since it's so obscure, we'll stick with Birds of Paradise. I've deleted the duplicate page.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I saw your comments on the Inu yōkai talk page. However, as for Yōkai sword, as per my comments on that talk page, this is not a Japanese language wiki so official names are not necessarily what we strive for. The article would be simply "Demon sword," but since it's our policy to use yōkai instead of demon, it just happened to come out as "Yōkai sword." There was no real purpose behind naming it that way. While I recognize that Yōtō is more proper, it never really comes up in the sub or manga, so it wouldn't be very recognizable. It's a similar issue as Gokurakuchō.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Hi Sango-chan :) If you have any issues to discuss with the administrators, you can do so during our next daimyokai. I think it will be this Friday, I'm not sure though. I'll let you know the exact date soon. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga' Godai]] (talk) 12:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Sango-chan! Do you think you could make it to the next Daimyō-kai, on August 4, 02:30 AM UTC? You can check the Daimyō-kai page if you want to see times for your area.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 01:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC)